


Trapped in a metal cage

by Pocketkaito



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sad, Sad Ending, Suicide, Taka fuckin kills himself and that's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocketkaito/pseuds/Pocketkaito
Summary: "M-mondo?"He tried to scream but words weren't coming out of his mouth.A bright flash.Lightning?"M-mondo, bro?"A stutter.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Trapped in a metal cage

**Author's Note:**

> Big tw for suicide!  
> I found this fic in my drafts and have no memory of writing it.  
> I cried reading this again :(
> 
> I picked up a new writing style, I call it: a poem but it's not a poem.
> 
> Also is this fandom still alive? I have no clue.  
> My next dr fic will probably be a sad Naegami or dorky Soudam fic!

"M-mondo?"  
He tried to scream but words weren't coming out of his mouth.

A bright flash.  
Lightning?  
"M-mondo, bro?"  
A stutter.

But no matter how hard he screamed his name.  
He wasn't coming back.  
That he hadn't realized yet  
But it hit him soon enough

Tears were streaming down his face as he cried out the name of his beloved.  
But no matter how hard he cried for things  
They wouldn't be solved.  
He knew that well enough.  
But he still kept going.  
Because maybe the gods were feeling generous today.  
Maybe he'd come back.

Who was he kidding.  
He couldn't come back.  
He was gone.  
Dead.  
Killed.

Killed by everyone there  
Killed by the stupid rules  
Killed by the metal cage  
Killed by his passion

He felt as if he was trapped.  
Not inside the school,  
Inside his own mind.  
It was like being trapped in a metal cage.

Metal cage...  
Bikes in metal cages.  
A flash.  
A scream.  
Death.

Visions started flashingg before his eyes.  
A soft voice  
A gentle touch.  
A kiss.  
A cage.  
A cage?  
A flash.  
Death.

Tears filled his eyes again.  
He missed the soft voice,  
The gentle touches,  
The kisses,  
The screams.  
The screams?  
"NO!"

Stop thinking he thought.  
But that was impossible.  
He couldn't stop thinking.  
That was all he was thinking about.

He had enough  
Enough of the visions  
Enough of the memories  
Enough of everyone else  
Enough of life.

He grabbed the rope and tied a noose.  
It hung from his cieling for two night in a row  
Because he was afraid

Afraid of the visions  
Afraid of the memories  
Afraid of everyone else  
Afraid of death

But somehow he conquered his fear  
He reunited with the one he loved most.  
When they found him no one cried  
No one even looked sad

And that was probably why he had been hesitant  
He'd been afraid  
He had enough  
He was afraid of everyone.

He regretted ever even doing it  
But after all it felt right.  
He escaped the metal cage.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated since I have no idea if I'm good at writing and if I should write more.  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
